


A friendly hand and action

by Gwaeren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Day 1, EmiMike Week 2017, First Sex, First Time, Firsts, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, emimike week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwaeren/pseuds/Gwaeren
Summary: Michele is having a... problem.Who is better to ask for a help if not a best friend?This is my super-late entry for Emimike week. Day 1 - Firsts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beloved [Phayte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) for a test read  
> And my eternal gratitude to [katsudonfemmefatale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonfemmefatale) for your beta work and encouragement. This thing would never happen without you <3

“Wait, what?”

Emil choked on his drink, and liquid went to his nose.

“Do. You. Want. To. Have. Sex. With. Me?” Michele repeated, accenting every word. He seemed very confident with his words, looking straight into Emil’s eyes. The Czech blinked, still processing the new information, not quite understanding what was going on. He suddenly wished they weren’t the last two skaters alone in the locker room.

“Don’t you have that hot British skater for that?”, he asked when he finally managed to talk. That seemed to kill all of Michele’s confidence, as he blushed and turned his gaze to the side.

“Well, that’s the problem. We are having our third date next week… you know what happens on third dates. I’ve never… never before… I don’t want to fuck this up. I don’t know how you do _that_ ”, he rambled.

“So you’ve never been with a man before?”

Emil rubbed the back of his neck and smiled shyly to his friend.

“It’s not entirely different from women. Sure, there are some… _differences_ , but nothing you can’t Google, buddy!” he laughed.

Michele blushed even more, though Emil wasn’t sure it was possible. He lowered his voice and muttered something under his breath.

“Err, Michele? I didn’t catch that…”, Emil said, stepping closer to his friend.

“I said, I’ve never done it before.” Michele shook his head. “Neither with men, nor women.”

The silence in the room was almost painful. Michele could hear the sound of his heartbeat, but he stayed quiet, waiting for Emile to come to a conclusion.  
Emil, in his turn, was trying to decide which of a million reactions to choose. ‘ _Aren’t you like… twenty-four?_ ’ was the most tempting one, but he knew he shouldn’t make fun of his friend. ‘ _How did that happen?’, ‘But how did you manage to perform that sexy choreography last year?’_ and _‘How the hell wasn’t I aware of it?’_ were the next ones in line. Torn between sympathy and holy duty of every best friend in the world (which was, of course, to mock each other at the first opportunity), Emil finally slipped a simple, “Oh.”

“Err, forget it!” Michele waved his hand. “I shouldn’t have brought it up at all.”

“No, wait: let’s slow down a bit. So you’re a virgin? That’s not a problem. I’m sure your little Brit will be okay with it!” Emil tried to keep cool.

“C’mon… even you’re not okay with it.” Michele shook his head. “And you’re my best friend.”

“I am, I am!”, Emil laughed, nodding enthusiastically. “I’m absolutely okay with you being an innocent flower”, he winked.

“Oh, fuck off. And I was considering your help!”

“Wait… so you weren’t joking?” Emil stopped making fun of his friend, changing to a serious tone.

“I wasn’t. Look, I like Fred, and I don’t want to screw things up with him. And the only person I’m not afraid to screw things up with is you.”

“Was that supposed to be flattering?” Emil looked at Michele with a mistrustful expression. “So you actually want ME to be your first… partner?”

“Is that weird or something? I want it to be comfortable; I want someone I can trust, and I want someone who won’t make fun of me if anything goes wrong.”

Michele put on an expression of deep thoughtfulness.

“Oh, well forget about that last part: I don’t really believe you can do that, even for me.”

He finally finished changing and put his bag on his shoulder.

“Okay, okay, wait-”

Emil quickly finished his own packing so they could both leave together. “I can do it, but we need to set some rules.”

Michele sighed. “I’m not even sure about it anymore… but okay, what are your rules?”

“This is a one-time thing as long as you are dating that guy. You are not cheating on him later on: not with me, not with anyone. And you are also not hiding it from him.

Emil looked very strict, a rare expression on the Czech’s face.

“I’m not telling you that you should start your next conversation screaming, “I banged Emil”, but you are not lying to him if the topic presents itself.”

“Banged?”

Michele tried to raise one eyebrow sarcastically, but failed. He never understood how Emil could do that with his eyebrows.

“Okay, I agree”, he answered. “Meet me in my room in an hour?”

“Two hours”, Emil corrected. “I wasn’t ready for that sort of proposition… I need to get some _shopping_ done.”

“Don’t even want to know”, Michele said.

Giggling and blushing they parted ways, exiting the rink.

***

Two and a half hours later, Michele was nervously pacing in circles when Emil knocked on the door.

“You are terribly late”, Michele grumbled, opening the door. Emil greeted him with his regular smile, which Mickey hated right now.

“Am I? Sorry, sorry.”

He entered the room, holding a small paper bag in his hands. The hotel room wasn’t big; usually athletes spent minimal money on them, spending most of their time at the rink and using them only to sleep. Emil put his paper bag near the bed and turned back.

“Are you still sure, Mickey?” he asked carefully.

“Yeah. No. Yes”, Michele lowered his eyes and mumbled. “Yes, if you are sure too. Takes two to… you know.” The dim light of the room hid most of his blush, but Emil knew him well enough to guess the exact shade of red on Michele’s face. Emil lowered his voice, trying to sound calm and comforting.

“Come here; we can take it slow.”

Michele stepped closer, putting his doubts aside. This was his best friend. They shared everything and this was just one more step. He swallowed when Emil’s hand began to trace his jawline, then wandered lower, fondled his neck, petted his collarbone, and finally stopped near the first button of his shirt.

Michele let out a fitful sigh. In an attempt to keep his breathing solid, he almost missed the moment when Emil started talking again.

“Just before we go any further, I want you to know that anytime you feel like you want to stop, just say the word and we will stop, no questions asked.”

“What… word?”

Michele tried to distract himself from the sensation of someone’s fingers on his skin and comprehend the request. Emil giggled.

“I was thinking about any word that means _stop_ , but if you want a safe word already… how about _Sala_?”

“You bastard, you are not using my sister…”

Michele’s angry speech was interrupted by Emil’s burst of laughter.

“Alright, alright. Just say that you want to stop, okay?”

“Fine.” Michele nodded. “Now can we please _start_?”

Emil started to unbutton his shirt instead of an answer. Soft fingers touched skin lightly, undressing him bit by bit. He tugged the shirt out of his pants and pulled it from Michele’s shoulders, leaving soft kisses on every inch of naked skin. Michele shivered, the tender touch of lips giving him goosebumps.

“Your beard is tickling me!” he complained.

Emil chuckled, sending more shivers down Michele’s neck.

“You know, those places where you feel ticklish are the most sensitive ones.”

He continued kissing, tracing Michele’s muscles and paving his way down. He licked one of his nipples, earning the first audible moan from Michele. Emil’s hands fondled his abs, while his mouth ran across his chest, leaving a slight trace of saliva from his tongue, and small scratches from his teeth. Michele was panting hard from just this little interaction, and that gave Emil an idea.

He dropped to his knees, kissing the line just above his belt, undoing Michele’s pants. Lowering them, he continued with the previous pattern, kissing his hipbones, licking the pale skin, paving his way lower until the pants were on the ground.

“Step out of them, buddy.”

He waved his hand to look more persuasive.

Michele was dizzy. All that sensation was new and not at all unpleasant. His boxers were already tenting with a promising bulge, and he was shuddering every time the fabric rubbed against his cock. He took a deep breath, stepping out of his pants and pointing to Emil’s chest.

“You too. Your T-shirt. Off.”

He managed to form out a demand. Emil smiled and pulled his T-shirt off in one quick movement, then pushed Michele slightly towards the bed.

“Lie down; we don’t want your legs to betray you”, Emil giggled. But Michele, for once in his life, didn’t have the power to argue with him. He sat on the bed, relaxing, laying his back down on the sheets. He wasn’t sure what to do now or where to look, so he raised his body a little, shifting his weight to his elbows, and looked at Emil. The Czech winked at him and kissed his knee teasingly.

“Stop with your foreplay, Emil. I don’t think I need it.”

Michele pointed to a very visible bulge beneath his underwear.

“You have a point”, Emil nodded, shifting closer to his crotch. He pulled his boxers down and took them off. “Impressive”, he chuckled.

“Oh, for all that is holy, Emil will you… _fuuuuuuck_!”

Michele’s speech was once again interrupted, this time by the overwhelming feeling of wet and warm mouth on his cock. Emil stopped for a second, allowing him to get used to the sensation, and then swallowed him all the way down.

“Fuck… oh… God! Fuck, Emil!”

Michele tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Sparks danced under his eyelids and his breathing was hard and loud. He moaned to every flick of Emil’s tongue, every swirl of his lips. He hadn’t noticed when he bit his own lip, but the sudden pain brought extra pleasure, and before Michele could stop or shout some warning, he was cumming into Emil’s moth.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m sorry”, he rambled, getting up sharply and looking at Emil. His friend didn’t look angry, though.

“That’s alright”, Emil smiled. “That was the plan. You can go for one more, can’t you?”

“One… more?”

Michele blinked. He felt exhausted, all of his body quickly relaxing.

“Yah. We need to work on your stamina or your sexy Brit will be disappointed.”

Emil winked, getting up from his knees. He reached for the paper bag, taking a pack of condoms and a small bottle of lube from it and putting them on the bed. Michele swallowed hard as Emil easily unbuttoned his jeans and took them off with his underwear. Emil’s dick was already hard: long, thin and curved a little to the right. Curls of blond hair were surrounding it like a halo, and Michele found himself licking his lips at the sight.

Emil grinned, noticing his reaction.

“So, how would you like your first time to be? Top or bottom?”

Michele’s mind was absolutely blank; all he saw was a handsome man with the most beautiful body in the world. He swallowed again when his imagination filled with pictures of Emil on him, under him, behind him.

“Bottom. Definitely bottom.”

Emil put a hand on Michele’s chest, pushing him back on the bed. “Relax then”, he said, tenderly stroking his sides. He knelt down once again, taking the lube and pouring some on his fingers. Michele was looking at Emil with a little tension in his eyes.

“I said relax, Mickey”, Emil repeated, planting soft kisses on his inner thighs. He continued petting him until Michele started breathing heavily again, licking his hipbones, stroking his abs with a clean hand while his other circled his entrance.

Michele gasped, both at the cold fingers and the intense feeling when a first finger slipped inside of him. The sensation was new and strange and Michele was really doubting he could enjoy it… but then Emil shifted his finger a little, pushing it a little deeper and curling it upwards.

“Fuuuuuuck!” Michele called out.

Emil smiled and repeated the movement. Michele gasped for air and let out a groan. His cock started to harden again when Emil added a second finger. This time the sensation was more pleasant. Michele dropped his head on the sheets and bit into his fist to muffle his sounds. The feeling of someone’s fingers inside him, pushing him, stretching him, was overwhelming. He felt his hips rocking unintentionally when Emil hit his prostate.

“God, Emil! Oh, fuck… oh… ouch!”

Emil had took the moment to slip a third finger inside of him, and that was a little too early, if you were to ask Michele.

“Oh, my bad! I’m sorry.”

Emil lowered his head and gave Michele’s cock a long lick in apology.

“Ah… I’m fine. Don’t stop.”

Michele was panting on the bed, shaking his head. Emil moved his fingers slowly, continuing to lick the already hard dick. The sounds Michele made were sending shivers throughout his body, and his own cock was twitching in anticipation.

“I think you’re ready, Mickey.”

He took his fingers out and Michele let out a disappointed moan.

“You still sure?”, Emil asked, smiling at the sound.

“Oh, damnit, Emil. Yes, I’m sure, so can you stop with your talking?”

Michele was frustrated, his cock was pulsing, and he felt so empty without those fingers inside him. Emil nodded, grabbing a condom from the pack and rolling it onto his penis. He looked once more into Michele’s eyes, but stopped himself from asking again.

He lifted his ass a little in the air, put a pillow beneath it, and places himself at the entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside of Michele’s hole, earning a muffled hiss from his friend.

“It’s alright; we’ll take it slow”, he reassured him.

Emil continued pushing, painfully slow, stopping every time Michele’s face frowned, until he was finally fully inside. The sensation overwhelmed him for a moment, and he froze, closing his eyes, trying to steady his breathing.

“Are you asleep, or what?” Michele grumbled.

Emil looked at his friend. Michele was biting his lip, his eyes wet.

“Are you alright?”, Emil asked.

“Yes. Try to move. Slowly.”

Emil nodded, pulling out a little and then slowly pushing back in. The pace was agonizing… Michele was so tight and warm, and all Emil really wanted was to fuck him into the mattress. But his suffering was soon rewarded with a soft moan.

“Yes, like that”, Michele sighed.

Emil dropped to his elbows, pressing his body to Michele’s, whose feet clenched behind his back. They were so close, so hot... Emil bit his tongue, trying to remain concentrated. They moved like that for several minutes, slow and calm, panting into each other’s ears.

“Can you…? Faster... please?” Michele muttered, and Emil answered with a groan and quickened pace. He was finally moving like he wanted, slamming their bodies together.

“F-fuck… yes.. Emil, like that... oh god! Fuuuuck!”

Michele’s heavy breathing in his ear was driving Emil crazy. He was taking him so well, so perfect... Emil was already close from the wrecked look on his friend’s face. Michele’s cock was rubbing on Emil’s stomach, leaking with precum, showing how close Mickey was himself.

Emil leaned into his face, taking his lower lip in his mouth and biting it hard. Michele cried out, the sharp pain bringing him over the edge, and a second later he was cuming all over his stomach.

Emil was now finally able to let go, with this wonderful guy moaning under him it took only few more pushes. He nuzzled Michele’s neck, crying out in release, trying to muffle his loud moans.

They were both still panting hard when a few moments later Emil slipped out and took off the condom. He lay down on the bed near Michele, trying to catch his breath. They were not looking at each other, but Emil put a smile on his face anyway.

“So, are you okay?”, he asked, speaking up first.

“Yes.” Michele’s voice was still shaking. “Thank you.”

“Can I use your shower?” Emil pointed to his stomach. “I’m sticky.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Michele finally looked at his friend as he stood up and headed to the bathroom.

“Hey, Emil”, he called, and when the Czech turned around added, “If things don’t work out with Fred and if we ever end up single at the same time…”

Emil’s smile was warm.

“Yeah,” he muttered before closing the bathroom door. “I’d like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading it <3 leave me all sorts of feedback you want or find me on my tumblr [captaincadash](http://captaincadash.tumblr.com/) to chat about rarepairs and stuff ^^


End file.
